halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:7 Search
Hey everyone. Since there's not much going on right now, I were planning a "7" Reference search. The rules are: *Find as many "7" references that you can. *The one that finds the most "7" refs gets a nice award :) *The contest ends at Thursday 25, 15:00 (UTC), then the winner will be chosen. *DON'T make your own 7 refs. If you're caught making your own refs, you'll be disqualified. *Anyone, regardless of being an admin, a veteran or a new user, is allowed to participate, but you need to sign your name in the "sign up" section. *HAVE FUN! Sign Up *CF 13:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) * * * Love is Noise Love is these blues 14:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) * Comments I'm purposely banning myself from this, every number i use in my fiction is either a 7 or 13 reference, its not too fair XD :Same here, almost all of my article contains secret 7 references. So, :P Little_Missy - 20:26, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, ONI Recon and Jawsredfield, you need to add yourself to the Sign Up list to be allowed in this challenge. I'll let you go this time, but try to keep your eyes open and read the rules next time something like this will be held. Also, a note to all of you; try to search other people's articles as well for refs, not only your own. Ciao, Me as well. Same reason, as per Ajax, except without the 13 refs. Opps, Sorry bout that Baccus. Thanks for it, so now back to the search! Love is Noise Love is these blues 14:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) List of Refs List the refs that you find here, followed by your user name (ex. Any7Ref - Baccus78) *Leonid's tag is 144 and 4+4-1=7 (just saw this one) *In SPARTAN Group Knight there are 7 squads, each containing 7 SPARTAN's.(Suprisingly, this was not done on purpose)- *On SPARTAN-083(Jawsredfield) Doran "layed down 7 Mines."--Jawsredfield 19:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) *The Battle of Kanna, happens in the 7'th year of the 27th century. *The Covenant Neutralists were unofficially formed in 2540, which is 12 years before the Halo saga. They were officially formed on the 23rd of September (which is my birthday! 3 days!). BTW, this is all coincidental, i didn't mean to do this when i created them. So the date, 23rd broken down into seperate numbers, 2 and 3, and then added together makes 5. Then you get the 12 year and take away the five from that. 12-5='7. It may be sketchy but I've already ran it past Baccus. *Also the CN's home system, the Delta Kanteon system, has 7''' main astronomical bodies orbiting the system's main star. And this was also accidental. *The length of the M90D Close Assault Weapon System is 124cm. 1+2+4='''7. *The M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System has an ammo capacity of 16 shells. 1+6='7' *The M389B General Purpose Machine Gun has an ammo capacity of 250 rounds. 2+5+0='7' *There were seven SPARTAN-IIs undergoing Operation: SAVIOR. *The SPARTAN-II Casandra had the tag 115. 1+1+5='7' *There are 7,777 fan fiction articles per the top of page.(my only one) *2401 Rueful Ascent's number adds up to 7'. Winner The winner is: 'The Parkster! He'll receive an award as soon as possible. CLOSED